


shaky hands

by magichistorian



Series: whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, M/M, Whumptober 2019, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Day one: Shaky HandsTim takes a few too many pills and overdoses.





	shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm finally attempting whumptober! It's not really my best writing genre and I'm not much for daily updates (it's only day 3 and I'm already behind :'D) but I'm going to do my best. 
> 
> But since it is a 1 a day project, these will all be short and not my best quality. It is more of a practice project than anything. 
> 
> But please enjoy regardless!

Tim was going completely insane. His pills were vanishing faster than he could take them, and the second the effects would start wearing off, It would show appear in the corner of his eyes until he passed out from hyperventilating or dry swallowed enough pills that he couldn't see It anymore. 

That was normal. Eventually his relentless terror had overwhelmed him enough that it became almost a routine. But something was wrong this time. He'd taken more pills than usual, sure, but he hadn't expected anything to happen. But his breathing was getting shallower, and the hacking coughs were only returning full-force. 

He stumbled out of the bathroom on shaky legs, crying out when his shoulder slammed into the door frame. His vision was swimming, and for a moment he could swear he was only watching one of Jay's horribly warped tapes. But his throbbing shoulder and the sweat beading on his forehead wasn't from any tape. 

He wobbled forward a few more steps, but smacked his knees on the bed he didn't even realize was there. He tumbled forward, chest collapsing on the bed. He tried propping himself up on his elbows but immediately began coughing. His arms collapsed and he landed on the bedspread again. 

From where he was laying, something black stuck out in his periphery. Struggling to reach out, he finally managed to grasp it with his fingers. It was his phone. 

His phone? He had to call for help. He clicked it on, trying to type in his password. Twice he messed it up, only then realizing that his hands were trembling. Nothing he did would calm them. Slowly, he managed to type it in and clicked on Jay's name.

He picked up surprisingly fast. 

"Tim? What's up?" He sounded surprised. 

"I-I..." Before he could say anything, he fell into another bought of coughing. His chest was aching, and he started to notice the feverish heat enveloping his body. 

"Tim? Are you okay?" 

"I don't know," he managed to get out, his voice even weaker than normal after a coughing fit. 

"Tim? Tim, I'm coming over." Tim didn't reply. The sound of his wheezing breaths was the only sign he was still awake. 

He hung up. It couldn't have been very long after that when Jay finally got there, but it felt like ages. He knocked twice and Tim had barely started moving, just preparing to stand up when the door burst open. Of course he had forgotten to lock the door again. He had forgotten to do a lot of things lately. 

"Tim? Tim!" Jay ran into the bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Tim had moved a little, his legs on the ground, his arms still clutching the bed for support.

Tim reaches out, and Jay immediately takes his hand. 

"You're shaking." He said. Tim didn't respond. It wasn't the worst thing happening to him. 

"Tim, what did you do?" He can barely see Jay's, but he it was easy to imagine the look of panic that was not entirely rare for him. 

"Too many pills." He tried to squeeze Jay's hand, but his grip was weak and he doubted Jay felt it. But Jay squeezed back, so maybe he did. 

Jay said nothing, only wrapping his free arm around Tim's shoulder, allowing Tim to easily tuck his head into his neck. 

Jay's body next to his only made the absurd heat of his own more obvious, but he didn't move. It hurt less with Jay. Which made little sense, but he couldn't deny its truth. 

"Can I take you to the hospital?" 

Again, Tim didn't reply. Jay would probably take him regardless of his answer. He only tried again to squeeze Jay's hand. 

As the next few minutes pass in silence, Tim starts feeling his consciousness slip. He tries to maintain his hold, but as his mind goes so does his strength, and Jay's hand is the only thing keeping his in place. 

"Tim?" Jay asked, fear filling his tone. He noticed. Tim managed a small smile. It felt good to know he cared. With that thought and the echo of Jay's panicked words, he let himself slip away.


End file.
